moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Avon Redshield
Avon Redshield (Born September 22, 572 TKC) is the Baron of Redwatch and the Grandmaster of the Knights of Redshield. A large man, 6'3" 225 lbs, bearing general features of the humans of Redridge. Pale skin, greying hair and a long beard are all features this man bears. Pale blue eyes, set in a weathered face, are constantly gazing his surroundings. Often a voice of calm in the face of battle. A grizzled veteran and hearty warrior Avon is able to retain his command in battle and cool in the face of a fight. Running the Barony of Redwatch within the Redridge Mountains, and serving as Grandmaster of the Knights of Redshield have provided him many years of experience in politics. History Childhood Avon grew up within Redwatch keep being taught as many young nobles are taught how to read, write, and speak on politics. He was also trained on how to be a warrior from a young age. Joining the Knights of Redshield as a squire as his father had and his father before him. As was customary he was treated as no different from any other squire needing to prove his worth to the order going through the trials of the knights. Trials of the Knights of Redshield As part of the training put on by the Knights of Redshield Avon was subject to the trials. Intensely difficult tasks that must be completed by the squires in order to become full Knights of the order. Avon the head of his group in terms of combat prowess was able to succeed and he became a full Knight of Redshield. (Age 16) The First War Four years after achieving the rank of Knight Avon had become one of the paragons of the order, as expected by the Baron's son he developed his skills quickly and began to serve as the Grandmaster's hand and head general on the field of battle. As he reached the age of 20 the Dark portal would open. At first unaware, this would not last long as the horde began to march south to Stormwind. The Barony under threat they Knights of Redshield mobilized to protect Lakeshire and the Redridge mountains. Avon unlike many of the other warriors in Redridge survived the attacks, and was able to return to Redwatch Keep. His father having been slain on the field of battle had passed on the mantle of Baron to Avon. Avon now 22 had reinforced the Barony and was attempting to shelter as many civilians from the surrounding lands as possible when Stormwind fell. Now without reinforcements from the south, or supplies, people began to starve in Redwatch. Miraculously they were able to survive rather untouched using their mountainous home to their advantage protecting their lands from the marauding horde. The Second War Being stuck in his Barony Avon was unable to partake fully in the Second war. He kept up his defense of Redwatch, and attempts at protecting Lakeshire. Eventually getting word the horde was decimated at Blackrock Avon began to send larger attacks out from his Barony attempting to aid in the retaking of Redridge. Becoming a Paladin After The Second War Avon got word of holy warriors using the light to defeat their enemies. Having already been a heavy believer in the light he traveled north to join the paladins of the Silver hand learning their ways and becoming a paladin of the Silver Hand. (Age 28) The Third War Largely unaffected by the third war Avon remained in Redridge attempting to retake the lands now using his talents with the Light to gain more traction Vanilla-The Burning Crusade Avon Remained in Redridge, unable to partake in any of these major events. Wrath of the Lich King Avon got word that those within the Silver Hand had been attacked at Light's Hope chapel and were now mobilizing to move north to combat the Lich King. Avon assembled a group of the Knights of Redshield, and moved north to aid the Argent Crusade and end the threat of the undead. Cataclysm Avon provided troops to Stormwind who fought in the Twighlight Highlands and Tol Barad, Avon participated in some skirmishes in the Highlands, but was not overly present. Mists of Pandaria Avon Provided troops to Stormwind, but saw no action on Pandaria Warlords of Draenor Avon was not called upon to supply troops to the Draenor campaign, allowed to remain in his Barony and build up forces to aid in the next campaign. Legion Avon served in the Stormheim campaign bringing with him pikemen, knights, and Longbowmen. He supported Genn Greymanes efforts to take down the Horde in the region. Argus Avon was not present on Argus. Battle for Azeroth TBD Physical Appearance Avon is a man of above average height, 6'3", and is clearly built from many years at war. Large forearms, broad shoulders, and powerful legs give away his many years of working with a blade and wearing plate armor. Avon's face is somewhat pale contrasting his darker hair, more recently greying, and pale blue eyes. Two large scars are present, one on his lip(Right side) and the other on his left check both appear to be from sword strikes and are faded showing they were from many years past. Greying hair and a thick beard set these features and make them more visible. Traveling down one would find a man although in his later years in better shape then most. Clearly one who has not changed his routine and doesn't plan on doing it anytime soon. Tattoos Avon has multiple tattoos across his body, upon his right forearm is the name Cassandra set in a scroll. On right peck one would find the crest of Stormwind. Upon his right peck a brand of the crest of the Knights of Redshield. On his left forearm the crest of Redwatch would sprawl over it.Category:Characters Category:Stormwindian Category:Stormwind Peerage